


Coffee

by TriTaledKitsune



Series: Healing Arrow Week 2020 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Healing Arrow week 2020, HealingArrowWeek2020, healing arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriTaledKitsune/pseuds/TriTaledKitsune
Summary: Hanzo bring's his girlfriend Coffee for her lunch break.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Healing Arrow Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629571
Kudos: 5





	Coffee

Hanzo entered the kitchens on light feet, shoving down the relief he felt when he saw Jesse McCree leaned against one of the counters.

“Evening Hanzo,” Jesse greeted. “You don’t normally come here.” He pointed out, lifting his chin in an unspoken question. 

“I need your help.” Hanzo answered, straightening his stance.

“I’m happy to offer my assistance friend, but you’ve kinda got to tell me what you need.” Jesse pushed off of the counter, sliding his hands into his pockets as he waited for Hanzo to continue.

“I wanted to surprise Angela with some coffee and lunch, but I can’t get her preferences right without the espresso maker. She keeps it hidden from me after my dragons destroyed her previous one in a misguided attempt to make her something. If I know where it is, they can find it” He glared at the amused grin Jesse gave him at his admission. The offending man held his hands up in defeat.

“Hey now, not laughing at you. Its kinda cute that your magic dragons are trying to help. Want me to show you where it’s a-”

“No!” Hanzo interrupted sharply. “Just, I am going to step out of the kitchen. Place it on the counter and then call me back in.” Hanzo waited for McCree to agree before turning and exiting the room, stifled laughter behind him. If Jessie were not Angela’s friend, Hanzo would not have stood for this embarrassment.

~~~

Coffee made and assisting benefactor thanked, Hanzo left the an amused Jesse behind as he made his way to the labs to search for Angela. The first two rooms he peered into held other researchers or only humming machinery. The third granted him the angel he sought. 

Angela was peering through a microscope, her hands moving as she directed unseen particles. If he remembered from her more recent passionate speeches, she was dissecting Ana’s nano serum to see what changes and adaptations had been made to her tech, and to see what could or should be changed in either serum. 

A phantom sensation went through him, a memory of once receiving the Nano, and a separate memory of when Angela’s own boosting beam had been used on him. The rush that went through him, the sudden lightness of even his bones, the sharpness of the world around him, and the crash that followed. A crash that he only ever recovered from due to the healing properties within each mixture combined with medical assistance on the field.

Hanzo took a stuttering breath as the memory faded, he would need to wait until she was finished. Using the small amount of granted time he glanced around. Winston was also in the lab, doing something on the other side of the room, Hanzo was not certain of what. His attention returned to Angela fairly soon. He watched her work, admiring the subtlety of her body language that he’d had the privilege to learn.

A shift in the way she held her shoulders that he knew was often accompanied by a furrowing of the brow, she had found something new and had yet to identify it. She adjusted her legs into a more forward leaning stance, she had identified it now and was interested, perhaps even impressed. Her stance re-balanced, one leg bending at the knee until only her toe rested on the ground. Whatever Angela had found, she was impressed and he would likely hear about it over lunch. Hanzo immediately knew his assessment was correct when she pulled back and started writing something on the clipboard nearby, also granting him the opening he was searching for.

“Angela.” He called out softly, so as not to disrupt. Her stance shifted, relaxing, even as she continued to write. She had heard him but needed to finish lest she lose her thoughts. After a moment longer she turned, a gentle expression of her own smoothing her features.

“Schätzli.” She greeted, stepping away from her work to approach.

“I was hoping you would have time for a small lunch break,” he lifted the thermos, the bitter scent of molten caffeine and chocolate emanating from within. “I hoped this might sweeten the offer?” Angela gave him a reverent look, slowly accepting the drink and taking a deep swallow.

“It’s perfect.” She hummed, her eyes shut as she enjoyed the flavor. “Did you melt chocolates into it?” She asked, eyes now opened and gazing within him.

“I did, though now the kitchen is out of swiss chocolates.” Hanzo admitted. “I was planning to resupply them this evening after our meal.” Angela graced him with a laugh that filled his soul.

“What did you have in mind for lunch then? I can spare an hour or two right now, barring any sudden critical injuries. Just let me tidy up here.” She took another sip of her beverage before returning to the counter for a moment.

As they left for lunch, Hanzo marveled over how a coffee flavored kiss could be so divine when he did not enjoy the beverage.


End file.
